


The Way You Feel About Me

by KassWritesStarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, High School Student Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M, Making Out, Peter is 17 just so you know, Secret Relationship, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony makes it all better though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/pseuds/KassWritesStarker
Summary: Tony hasn't had a moment alone with Peter in forever. He needs to change that - he just doesn't expect their encounter to turn out like that. Maybe it's for the best.





	The Way You Feel About Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Starker fic. I hope you'll like it!

Tony watches the students intensely as they work on their assignments - smirking at their attempts of speaking with their neighbours. He knows the task he has given them is hard and tedious and although it says to do it alone in the book he won’t object to them working with a partner.

At least they all concentrate on the task. Well, almost -

“Peter.” Most of the other students turn their head simultaneously as soon as he utters the name. In the last row, the boy in question freezes like a deer in headlights. It’s honestly adorable. “It didn’t look like you and Mister Leeds were talking about the assignment. Am I correct?”

Peter gives him a sheepish and awkward smile but is quick to drop it when he sees Tony’s stoic expression. He watches with delight as the boy bows his head a little and responds in a quiet voice. “No, Mister Stark. I’m sorry, sir.” The words are directed more into his table than at him but he’s okay with that.

Even though it means that he can’t watch the boys big, chocolate brown eyes.

The students are still staring and Tony feels almost bad for putting him on the spotlight like that. Almost. “Please stay after class, Peter.” The collective ‘ooh’ that accompanies this request makes him glare at the rest of the class and they are quick to shut up and concentrate back on their work.

He sits back in his chair for the rest of the lesson - hands behind his head. He almost rests his feet on the desk before he remembers that he’s a teacher and should probably act responsible and as a role model. Isn’t that hilarious?

His eyes keep on glancing over his students as they scribble down furiously on the paper. None of them notice how their teacher lingers on one head of short, brown curls in particular. The boy doesn’t attempt to talk to Ned again. Instead, his eyes are glued to the paper on his desk.

Except for the few fleeting times Tony catches him glancing at him from under his thick eyelashes. His lips twitch up every time he does it, showing him that notices and resulting in the boy quickly looking away.

The bell rings promptly to signal the end of the lesson (and school for that day) and the students all flow out of the classroom in a hurry to get home. All of them except Peter and Ned. The latter walks up to his desk, backpack slung over his shoulder.  
  
“Mister Stark, I’m sorry but it was really my fault. I talked to Peter first.”, the boy began explaining while Peter kept seated in his chair in the back row. “He just answered my question. I should get in trouble.”

Tony smiles at him. He already holds Ned in the highest regards just from the way Peter often talks about his best friend. He always has the other boy’s back - it reminds him a lot of his and Rhodey’s friendship.

“I appreciate your loyalty to your friend, Ned but Peter didn’t have to answer you.” Ned is about to open his mouth again, no doubt to protect his friend further but is stopped by a quiet voice from the back.  
  
“Ned, stop. It’s alright.” Peter has stood up and is making his way towards Tony’s desk. He’s careful not to let his eyes linger on the boy’s hips and how they sway when navigates himself around the various desks. “I’ll be fine.”

He watches as the friends face each other. “You sure? I don’t want to get you in trouble, man.” Peter shakes his head and walks over to Ned, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder and slowly pushing him towards the door.  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine.”, he promises and glances at Tony in a silent question for support. Far be it from him to leave Peter hanging.  
  
“Yes, don’t worry.”, he explains calmly, doing his best to give him the stern teacher look. He usually is pretty good at that. Well, when he isn’t distracted like he is right now. “I just want to talk to him real quick.”  
  
Ned finally gives up and instead asks Peter if he should wait up for him outside. Tony forces down a laugh when he sees how the boy’s eyes grow big at that in panic before he stutters out a reply. “No, no. It’s okay.” He grins at him. “You’ll come over for dinner this evening though, right? May is making something special.”

“You got it, man.” They exchange their over-long and tedious handshake and then Ned finally walks out the door, closing it behind him - leaving Tony and Peter alone in the room. They both remain where they are for a heartbeat, Peter standing in front of his desk and Tony sitting behind it.  
  
The moment passes and he uses his feet to slowly push himself and the chair back, laughing at the way Peter flinches. He hates when he does that but teasing the boy is just too much fun. “Is something the matter, Peter?”

Their eyes meet but no words are spoken. Peter just stares at him and Tony raises an eyebrow at his silence. Then, very quietly “No, Mister Stark. It’s nothing.” He marvels at the boys acting skills, he truly does. They are very impressive.  
  
“Well, I am still expecting an apology for disrupting my class.”, he tells him matter of factly and gets up. His feet carry him to the door - his hand going for the doorknob. It clicks shut and locky easily. “You're doing that a bit too often in the last time.”

He turns back, eyes darting to the spot Peter had been frozen too a second ago. He’s not there anymore. Instead, the boy is sitting on the edge of the teacher’s desk with his legs hanging down and slightly swaying.  
  
Tony slowly starts approaching him, mouth twitching up. “Well, well. What is this?” His voice sounds rough, even to himself and it has the wanted effect as Peter lets out a little sound. To his credit, however, it’s the only slip up he lets happen.  
  
The boy’s eyes grow big as he watches him. Tony comes to a halt in front of him, a good distance between them both. “I-” Peter’s voice shakes a bit and he stumbles over his words. He needs to ask him later if he ever thought about making a career as an actor. “I am really sorry about disrupting class, Mister Stark.”  
  
God, he loves it when Peter calls him that. _Mister Stark._ Especially with that voice. “Are you truly?”, Tony asks while taking a step closer.  
  
“Yes!”, he squeaks out quickly. “I am truly sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately.” His apology sounds sincere but the way his eyes sparkle and his hands excitedly tap against his expensive desk tell him otherwise. “I really don’t.”

“Hm.”, he hums softly while taking another step forward - and another one. He continues until Peter has to physically lean back to avoid being pressed against his chest - not that Tony doubts that that’s what the boy actually wants.

But the charade isn’t over just now.  
  
He cocks his head to the side and watches his student. “I think I know, though.” He leans forward - his hands resting flat on the desk on both sides of Peter’s body. The boy is trapped - the only way to get more space between them would be if he lied down on his back.  
  
He doesn’t.

“Mister… Mister Stark? Sir?” Tony can feel the boy’s breath on his cheek and his eyes flutter shut for a moment. It’s been a while since he had been so close to him. It’s getting harder and harder to keep this up. “I don’t think I know what you mean. _Sir._ ”

Tony’s fingers curl around the edge of his desk, his nails digging into the wood. “You’re on thin ice, _Parker_.”, he hisses out between his teeth in an attempt to regain the upper hand but Peter smiles softly and his composure melts away.

He freezes - his body going completely stiff when he feels the faintest touch on the back of his hand. His eyes dart to the side to see Peter’s slender fingers caressing his skin and he can’t stop the loud breath that’s leaving him at the contact. “I’m really sorry, sir.”, he says as if there’s nothing else currently happening. “I don’t want to make things hard for you.”

Oh, he’s good. He’s really, really good. Tony can’t argue with that. He doesn’t say anything, just keeps on watching his student and concentrates on the feel of skin against skin. Peter keeps on mumbling about stuff Tony just can’t bother to listen anymore - too captivated by his pretty face.

“Can I somehow make it up to you, Mister Stark? I really want to.” His fingers dig into Tony’s hand - “I really do, sir.” and he can’t take anymore.  
  
“Enough.”, he roughly says and whips forward to crash his mouth against Peter’s. The boy lets out a strangled noise at that, clearly surprised at the abrupt action. Usually, they keep this facade up and running for a much longer but this week has been hell so far and he needs to forget it - even if it’s just for a fleeting moment.

Peter, finally recovering from his brash attack on his mouth, lets his hands wander down Tony’s neck to dig his hands into his back. It’ll probably crumble his expensive suit jacket but he can’t care less about that - not when the boy’s fingers feel so good.  
  
His own hands cup Peter’s face, gently coaxing his lips apart with his tongue. He groans when the boy eagerly gives in and lets him invade his mouth - a satisfied sigh leaving his mouth as well.  
  
Tony is forced to take a step closer so that his thighs are almost painfully pressed into the edge of his desk - all because Peter’s own legs sneak themselves around his waist to pull him closer.  
  
They continue tasting each other until Tony has to pull back, in desperate need for air. He takes deep breaths as the boy wrapped around him lets out a disappointed whine, trying to capture his lips again. The only thing that’s stopping him is Tony’s hands currently cupping his face.

“ _Please._ ”, he lets out between short and laboured breaths and Tony grins at the way his voice cracks. “Please _,_ Mister Stark.”, he tries again.

“Come on, Pete.”, he gently scolds him, his face dropping to Peter’s neck to nuzzle into the soft skin there and taking in his scent. “Drop that. We’re all alone now.” There is no reply but a quiet sigh - he’s clearly enjoying Tony’s attention.  
  
And then - “ _Tony._ ” He groans into his neck, hands wandering to Pete’s waist and pulling him forward until he almost drops from the desk - anything to get him as close as possible. It can never be close enough. Not now, not ever.

“Yes?”, he asks while nibbling at the spot right under his ear where he knows it will make the boy squeak and sure enough he lets out a high-pitched sound. “That’s not a real request, is it, Pete?” He gently bites down before swiping his tongue over the spot to make sure that no bruise will form there.  
  
The last thing he needs right now is someone seeing one of his students leave his classroom with a hickey on his neck - as much as he hates the fact that he can’t do that.  
  
“Please, Tony.”, Peter tries again, voice a bit steadier this time. “More.”  
  
“More?”, he asks.

“Kissing. More kissing. Come on.” He pulls Tony’s face back to crash their lips together once more. He doesn’t object and lets him take the lead for once as their tongues slide against each other. He missed tasting him this past week.  
  
“Missed you.. so much.”, Peter mumbles between kisses as if he read Tony’s mind. “So, so much.” His hand dig themselves into his dark curls and a shiver runs down his spine. It feels so good to finally feel him again like this.  
  
The glances he manages to sneak in during lessons just aren’t enough.  
  
“I missed you, too.”, he softly tells him. This time, Peter is the one to pull back but his hands keep his hair in a firm grip which is a bit hotter than it probably should be. He watches him intensely with an expression Tony can’t really decipher.  
  
That’s odd. He is proud of the fact that he can read the boy’s face like an open book most of the time even when he tries to hide his true feelings. This is mildly concerning. The closest thing he can read into it is… surprise, perhaps?

“What’s wrong?”, he asks, doing his best to sound casual and to swallow the lump that is starting to form in his throat. “Did I do something?” Peter shakes his head and it eases his worries - a bit.  
  
“No, no. It’s just -” He blinks at him a few times. “You missed me, too?” This time the surprise in his voice is unmistakable. Tony frowns at him, utterly confused.  
  
“Of course I did. We haven’t been -” He pauses for a second, not sure how to continue. “like _this_ since last week. Why wouldn’t I miss you?” The hands in his hair start to gently massage his scalp and it takes every ounce of his willpower not to lose focus of the conversation.

Peter is good at making him lose focus, has been since day one.

“Well, you see…” He cuts himself off again, his head dropping down but Tony catches it and brings his eyes back to his. Peter nervously hums and he swipes his thumbs over his cheeks to ease the worry behind his eyes.  
  
“Tell me, Pete.”, he pleads.

“I just thought that - like it’s obvious that I _like_ you. You know, a lot.” Tony’s heart flutters. “But I always thought that you.. uhm. You’re much older and obviously looking for something else in the long run so I -”  
  
He stares at him in horror, shock and slight disgust - mostly at himself. “You think… that I am just playing with you?” He lets out a shuddering breath. “That I am with you as some sick sort of pastime?”

He can’t believe that Peter can even think something like that. Is that really the picture he is painting with his actions? He is pretty sure he is going to be sick. He staggers back but Peter still has his legs wrapped around him and keeps him mostly in place. “Is that what I am making you think?”  
  
“No! No, you don’t!”, he tries to soothe him in a panicked voice but the damage is done.

“Well, I obviously do if that’s what you think of me!” He attempts once again to free himself from Peter’s grip but the boy clings to him like he’s his lifeline and perhaps, deep down, he is. “Pete-”

“No!” His voice is loud and there is this underlying fear inside Tony that someone outside might hear them. “I am sorry I said that. I should have kept it to myself. It’s stupid, really.” Now, it’s Tony’s turn to shake his head.  
  
“No, I’m glad you said it. That gives me the opportunity to tell you how utterly _wrong_ you are, Pete.” The boy’s eyes almost pop out of his sockets at those words and his mouth opens - no doubt to say something against it. Tony is quicker.

“You aren’t just some fling for me to enjoy and then toss aside when I don’t longer want it.”, he explains, eyes locking with Peter’s. “I don’t know where you got that idea from - I really don’t but the fact that that’s the way you think about this shows me that I have to try harder.”

The boy doesn’t say anything, his mouth still opened and Tony uses his index finger to softly close it. “You mean a lot to me, Pete. A lot. I hope I can somehow make you understand that.”

They both stand there in silence until Peter lets out a quiet laugh which makes Tony frown. “I really thought you’d tell me that I am in way over my head. Since I'm 17 and all - still have my whole life to figure out and shouldn’t act like this.”  
  
“I would never do that, Pete. Just because you are young and somewhat inexperienced doesn’t mean that your feelings aren’t as valid as my own.” He’s not good at things like this - talking about these topics but he’s willing to try his best for Peter. It’s what he deserves.

“Wow.” His heart aches as soon as he hears how tiny and broken Peter’s voice is. “I.. I don’t know what to say. I never imagine that you actually-” Tony breaks him off before he can start his rambling again.

“I do. Believe me, I do.” He doesn’t know what else to say - can’t think of more words that can convince Peter that he already owns his heart. Maybe, this is wrong. He’s still a minor - barely but still but he can’t help himself.  
  
So, he does the one thing he knows he’s good at - the best way he knows how to express his feelings.  
  
He kisses Peter again, silently praying that he gets the message. Judging by the way he responds, eagerly and with so much passion - Tony can almost believe that he does. Almost. Perhaps, that is enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
